


Ready to Go

by bactaqueen



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: Banter, M/M, Steve is not a prude, Sweetness, they're having sex at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bactaqueen/pseuds/bactaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve, a supply closet at work, and Steve has a surprise for Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready to Go

**Title:**  Ready to Go  
 **Author:**  bactaqueen  
 **Rating:**  M  
 **Warnings:**  Use of both lubrication  _and_  a condom! Also, Bucky actually says "I love you." Sorry.  
 **Setting:**  616/MCU mashup--Steve and Bucky are both alive, both working for SHIELD  
 **Characters:**  Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers  
 **Disclaimer:**  This is a work of fiction. Recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. No profit is earned and no infringement is intended.  
 **Summary:**  Bucky and Steve, a supply closet at work, and Steve has a surprise for Bucky. Happy sex!

 

Bucky grabbed Steve by the front of his shirt, human and metal fingers curled in starched cotton, and he dragged him into one of the cramped supply closets on the lab level. Steve went willingly, without even a token protest. What was the point anymore? Ninety-six-hour duty rotations on the helicarrier could be a bitch, and having Bucky around to distract him just like this--because being a superhero was a lot like being a supersoldier with all its "hurry up and wait" and downtime between fights with the bad guys--was nice. It was really nice. It was even nicer that Bucky finally felt free enough, finally felt safe enough, to drag Steve off for stolen moments of privacy.

Bucky pushed him back against the closed door and kissed him hard. Steve put his arms around Bucky and pulled him tight, grinding their hips together. They'd been through this once already today; Coulson even almost had an expression when they were late to the rendezvous. Steve didn't think he'd ever get enough of Bucky regardless of what his superiors thought. He tasted conference room coffee and cafeteria pancakes when Bucky licked into his mouth. Steve lifted a hand to fist in Bucky's hair and pulled him closer, slanting his mouth, drinking it all in. His nostrils flared and he breathed in deep.

All right, someone really needed to tell Bucky to lay off the Axe. It wasn't funny anymore.

Later, Steve thought. He'd get Natasha to say something.

They broke apart, gasping. Steve breathed into Bucky's hair while Bucky sucked a hot line down his neck.

"I'm gonna start wearing a fanny pack," Bucky mumbled, nipping at Steve's pulse. "Carry lube and condoms. I'm gonna tell people when they ask, too."

Steve laughed because he couldn't help it. He felt Bucky smile against his skin and wanted, for a moment, to see that. Then Bucky nosed aside the collar of his shirt and bit the curve of his neck, and Steve focused on the feel of Bucky fumbling with his belt and the button fly of his pants. Seeing that smile was suddenly a lot less important than the scrape of Bucky's knuckles against his dick through his pants.

Steve pulled Bucky's hair just because he could, then dropped a hand between their bodies to open Bucky's jeans. While Bucky slid his hand into Steve's shorts, Steve discovered that Bucky--of course--was naked under denim. Steve wasn't surprised. He wrapped his hand around Bucky's hot shaft and stroked once, sweeping his thumb over the head. The urge to fall to his knees hit him hard.

If he had anything to say about it, they'd spend the first day of their three days off in bed.

Good thing he had plenty say in the matter.

Bucky groaned against his shoulder and shoved his hands down the back of Steve's pants. He kneaded Steve's ass and sucked hard at his collarbone.

"Wanna fuck you," he mumbled. "Jesus, Steve, that's all I ever wanna do these days."

He definitely understood that feeling. Steve ducked his head and captured Bucky's mouth. He squeezed Bucky's cock and shifted his hips so Bucky's fingers slid into the furrow of his ass, so calloused fingertips glided over his hole.

Steve shivered. After what he'd spent the morning doing, he was already wound up. Bucky's touch didn't ease the ache inside him, not one bit.

Bucky hissed a shuddering exhale and probed. Steve was wet, loose enough to take Bucky in right that moment. Bucky jerked away.

"Man, I thought that Thai we had last night just really messed you up. I felt bad for you!"

Steve grinned at him. "There are other reasons to go to the bathroom, Buck."

"I know that! I just didn't know  _you_  knew that."

Steve laughed. He kissed him again, a slide of damp lips and a tangle of tongues. When he pulled away, he said, "I've got a condom in my wallet."

The look on Bucky's face made Steve's heart swell.

"I fucking love you."

"I wish you'd say that sometime when you're not about to fuck me through something," he teased. Steve kissed him again, urging Bucky back half a step. He pulled away and felt Bucky's eyes on him as he fished his wallet out of his back pocket and produced the sealed square of plastic.

Bucky took it from him, closing his hand tight around Steve's, and he tugged. Steve swayed against him as Bucky pushed up on his toes and reached to slide his metal fingers through Steve's hair. The kiss was achingly sweet, slow and deep and full of everything they'd stumbled around saying to each other. Steve was breathless when Bucky pulled away.

"I do love you." He released Steve's hand and grinned. "Now turn around and pull your pants down."

Steve laughed again. He did as he was told, no hesitation, turning to face the door, shoving his pants down to his knees. He reached back and glanced over his shoulder. Bucky moved in close, his naked hip fitting snugly into Steve's hand, the brush of denim against heavy cotton when his knees nudged up against Steve's. Bucky looked down, hair falling over his face, and Steve held his breath and watched Bucky. There was the rip of plastic, the wet slick of the condom going on. Then Bucky raised his head, set a hand on Steve's hip, and slid in.

They sighed together.

Steve rested his forehead against the cold metal door. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve and rocked his hips, quick deep thrusts that had Steve whimpering with each stroke. His fingers twitched, dug into Bucky's flank--hot skin, hard muscle--and Bucky kissed the back of his neck.

"Stay with me," Bucky murmured.

Steve turned his face and Bucky's mouth was there, wet and hot. Warm hard fingers wrapped around his cock, sure strokes in counterpoint to Bucky's quicker, harder thrusts. Steve rocked between fingers and cock and he took all of Bucky's kisses, took the slide of his tongue and the puffs of breath, greedy for everything. He clenched hard around Bucky just to hear the low groan, to feel the rumble of it against his lips.

This was all he ever really wanted. They could take the body, take the costume, take the shield. As long as they left him Bucky.

It didn't last long enough. Bucky slid in deep and dropped his head against Steve's shoulder. He groaned, long and low, his fingers stalling on Steve's cock, and Steve felt the crawling twitch of muscle under his fingers, felt the tension melt out of Bucky. He was ready to shift away when Bucky started stroking him fast, squeezing just a little too hard, twisting his wrist and sweeping his thumb over Steve's leaking slit. Steve came, crying out and trying to silence himself, unable to stop before the little room echoed with his shout. Bucky pressed his metal hand flat to Steve's stomach as Steve trembled, riding out the last of the aftershocks. He covered Bucky's hand and linked their fingers. He pressed his forehead against the door and closed his eyes and he tried to slow his breathing.

Long moments later--not nearly long enough, not even close--Bucky released him and pulled out. Steve moaned at the wet friction.

"We need to start doing this someplace with trash cans," Bucky said.

Steve chuckled and tugged his pants up from his knees. He felt sore, stretched, and a little sleepy. Perfect. He should have been ashamed of himself for wondering when they could do it again. He wasn't. He yanked his shirts off over his head as he turned around.

Bucky glowered at him. "Not fair, Rogers." He sealed his pants one-handed, condom pinched between his fingers.

Steve leaned over to kiss him. "What's wrong?" He stood up straighter and, all right, he might have flexed just a little.

Bucky groaned and shook his head. "You're such a  _punk_. Didn't the ice freeze that out of you?"

"No more than cryostasis froze the jerk out of you." Steve wiped himself off with his white undershirt, then cleaned off Bucky's hand and wrapped the used condom in the dirty shirt. "I'll take care of that." He wadded it up and set it on the shelf beside himself before he tugged his button-down back over his head.

He was acutely aware of Bucky's eyes on him as he fixed his buttons and tucked in his shirt. It made him feel just a little self-conscious; he knew he should give up the "business casual," switch to jeans and t-shirts like Bucky and Natasha. But he liked the way he sometimes caught Bucky looking at him, like he was remembering something and it wasn't a bad memory.

He'd dress up like a paperboy if he could get that look on Bucky's face more often.

Steve buckled his belt and waved at himself. "How do I look? Think anyone will know?"

"Nah. We were totally discreet. Couple of super stealth soldiers, that's us." Bucky stepped in, reaching up to smooth Steve's hair back into place. "What do you think? Latrine back in the pilots' lounge in an hour?"

Steve grinned at him. "I don't know. Is an hour long enough for you to be ready again, old man?"

"Shut up." Bucky hauled him down for a kiss.


End file.
